My dear one
by angel-x-1on1
Summary: Ron recives a mysteroious letter from a unknown person, will he accept the persons advances when he finds out who it is or will love never find away? better than it sounds i hope. pleae r and r
1. Chapter 1

Ron receives a mysterious letter from a unknown person, will he accept the persons advances when he finds out who it is or will love never find away?

this story starts in there 6th year, and i'm saying nothing of the 5th book happened except they had a fight at the end and Harry deeated voldy!! i am also not gonna write any more of this if i dnt get any reviews cuz i wanna know if people like it or not.

I know i maybe shouldn't have done it, hell i know i shouldn't have done it. How could i have been so stupid? I let the stupid git get to me. OK ... lets just stop thinking about him ... oh wait ... "ding,ding" that's physically impossible, god you must think I'm such a dork. I should really start from the beginning right? Well here it goes ...

The great hall seemed to burst at the seems as breakfast found its way to the students. Up above, the enchanted ceiling shone bright blue on all the young faces down below. Even though the early hour (as it seemed to some) the hall seemed to be full to the brim with laughter, giggles, friends being filled in about what happened over the holidays, you know the usual.

Myself and Harry sat a little way down the griffindoor table, content not to talk, but to just listen to the hustle and bustle of an everyday morning. Our new time tables were yet to be given out and the teachers were willing to let us have our first morning of school without the growing fear of what lesson we had first, (well all the teachers maybe apart from snape). Hermione ran into the great hall, her hair a mess, face red and she was out of breath as far as Harry and i could see, however she was grinning from ear to ear. She ran up to us and plonked her self down on the next bench, sitting next to Harry.

"Ron, look what came from you this morning, i didn't mean to open it but it had no name on the envelope, and ...." she said in a rush " and, it just so ... oh just look will you." she thrust a letter at me, I looked down at the green envelope and slowly peeled it open and pulled out the delicately folded letter.

_My dear one,_

_ I have never done this before but my friends "batman" and "shadow" are so fed up hearing me talk about you that they are making me write and tell you how i feel, and since I'm a little scared to come up and tell you face to face the next best way was to tell you in a letter._

_ I'm not going to tell you who i am in fear of you running. I do not wish to scare you or hurt you in any way. And please, please don't think I'm a stalker, i did however kill your last stalker, OK god that wasn't funny, was it? And just so you know i don't want to be the only person in your life, i just wasn't to be the one that actually matters._

_ I'm gonna tell you somethings about my self without hopefully giving to much away, i am one of the few people that call Potter -potty when in reality i love Harry to pieces. Everyone thinks i love potions when i actually hate it. And a big surprise to everyone i know you, i know you bite you lip when your nervous and you stick your tongue out when you concentrate._

_ I wanna tell you something. I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, may you never take one single breath for granted, god forbid love ever leave you empty handed, i hope you still feel smell when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes i hope one more opens, promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out of dance, i hope you dance. Living might mean talking Chance's but they're worth talking, Lovin might be a mistake but its worth making, don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter when you come close to selling out reconsider, give the heavens above more than just a passing glace, and when you get the choice to sit it out or to dance, i hope you dance. Just think of that.  
_

_My biggest fear is leaving this world and having you not know how i feel Ron, so here's the truth, i love you more than life and nothing is about to change that. Ever. I'm crazy for you._

_ My friends ask me how I know I'm in love with you when i have never felt this way before in my life,and i never give a answer even though i know it off be heart. You know your in love when you see the world in there eyes and there eyes every where in the world. And my world just seems to be full of your eyes my darling._

_ I will send a letter soon however i will leave you on one note only, i can live without you, i have, i just don't want to._

_ love always _

_ your dragon xxx_

OK was not expecting that, who on earth would send me a love letter?I passed the letter over to harry and he started to read with a carefully guarded look on his face so know one could see what he was thinking.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Isn't it wonderful Ron?" Mione says, her eyes holding a little glint in them that I'd never before seen, her smile seemed to light up the whole hall and god was she anything other than perfect, shame I'm gay init really? Krum was a lucky guy. I smiled back at her and glanced at Harry.

"So what do you think?" I asked, slight concern in my voice at the frown forming on Harry's head.

"I don't know really, I mean if this person I telling the truth then that's great, but what if this is a rouge death eater or something? I don't want you heart mate." Harry replied, he looked up at me and smiled softly.

"yer I guess your right, Mione?" lightly disappointed I turned to face my other best friend.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"I think we should work out who it is and then decide." A smirk forming on her pretty face that would make even snape proud.

Please r and r. If you have any ideas or suggestions they would all be helpful, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron receives a mysterious letter from a unknown person, will he accept the persons advances when he finds out who it is or will love never find away?

this story starts in there 6th year, and i'm saying nothing of the 5th book happened except they had a fight at the end and Harry defeated voldy!! i am also not gonna write any more of this if i dnt get any reviews cuz i wanna know if people like it or not.

still in Rons point of view Rons thoughts in _blahblahblah_ and later on Rons notes

The common room was empty through out the whole room it was only filled with 3 people, huddled tightly together next to the dieing fire. The only girl, had her head down as she glanced over a small piece of paper, that looked to have been folded many times over and over again in nervousness. The messy haired brunet, that looked a little too relaxed just glanced at the parchment then at his best Friends at irregular intervals, he looked at his girl best mate too see if she had yet to clam her self down from the fun that was guessing Ron's secret admirer and Harry kept glancing at his guy best friend because ... well just too make sure he didn't go back into shock really. No one had said anything for a while and a tense silence seemed to be building up quite fast.

"So does everyone know the plan?" Hermione asked, her voice quite. _Of course we all knew the plan we had just come up with the dratted plan that was sure to end up one of us being dead or castrated._

"The only thing i don't get about the plan is why we have to do it!" I commented. "its a stupid plan anyway, I don't want to write to him or her back, what if there a crazy person, what if there a circus freak, they could be a circus freak or ..." and after that my words were ruffled by Harry's hand covering my mouth that was still moving in a fast pace.

"Ron shut up, OK? Look just write to them and ask who they are, or just tell them to stop all together, cuz you know what i'm sleepy and the first lesson we've got to morrow is history of magic, with the slytherins, so i what to get in a little sleep before i have to go and get paper thrown at me, so if that's all Good night and good bye." and with that Harry stood up and walked to wards the boy dorms, stretching as he went along, only to be stopped half way there by the most terrifying voice ever in the world ( dis-including mum weasly)

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!" _Its gonna be a long night._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx change of scene xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

History of magic was mad to say the least, this first thing on a Monday morning Dumboldoor must be more crazy than we thought. First lesson with the slytherins was different, no snide comments, no nasty things said about our mothers, no nothing. They were one side of the class room talking quietly, some were sleeping, others were doodling, and we, the girffindoors, were the other side, doing the exact same thing the others were doing just with a bit less enthusiasm.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed in front of me, folded in half. I looked around the room to see who would want my attention but no one was looking at me or even anywhere near me, i opened the parchment and the same handwriting of yesterdays letter was in front of me. _There in this room, there in this room, but no ones looking at me or anything ... of wait ... nope no ones looking at me._

**Boring init this lesson? **was on the parchment, no name, no signature nothing.

_Yer it is. Who is this? Did you send the letter yesterday? _

**I couldn't tell you that, wouldn't want you chucking a chair now would you? and yes i did send the letter. You can ask me questions if you want be i wont be guarantied to answer them.**

_your from slytherin I'm guessing, so why me? are you a guy or a girl? _

**Yes i am and I'm a guy. I don't really know why you , i guess loves a funny thing, you were the last thing on my mind at the time i realised but now you never stray far from my thoughts, the bells going to go soon, i will write to you tomorrow, until then.**

I just read it when the bell rang, three short dings rang through the hall ways i glanced around the class room looking for a male slytherin that fit my secret romancer by the time i had finished trying to work who could it have been then next class was only when i looked down back to the piece of parchment it was gone.

"You all rite there mate? you look at bit lost." Harry came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Harry my big blue eyes sparkling and nodded. Heaved my self up and threw my bag on my shoulder and slowly walked towards the door with Harry at my heals.

Not a very good one but one at least thanks to everyone who rewiewed your great. Please r and r. If you have any ideas or suggestions they would all be helpful, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron receives a mysterious letter from a unknown person, will he accept the persons advances when he finds out who it is or will love never find away? this story starts in there 6th year, and i'm saying nothing of the 5th book happened except they had a fight at the end and Harry defeated voldy!! i am also not gonna write any more of this if i dnt get any reviews cuz i wanna know if people like it or in Rons point of view Rons thoughts in _blahblahblah_ and later on Rons notes

I'm very sorry to have not updated in so long been a weriod n hard Christmas. Please forgive.

The school day had gone on far too long and dinner was even worse. I just couldn't get my head around the note from history of magic. _So they were a syltherin and a guy, the dude part was no problem but slytherin, what if was just some cruel joke to make me look silly or worse get me captured and sent to the remaining death eaters. _I looked up from the mash potato I'd just been pushing around my plate and glanced around the great hall. Everyone was laughing, smiling or just plane talking with there friends. I spared a glance at the slytherin table, not really wanting to but my eyes felt drawn. Pansy, Blaise and Draco were talking animatedly at the end of the table, with hushed whispers I could see Draco suddenly frown. I couldn't tare my eyes from him, it was like I'd never really noticed him before now. He'd grown over the holiday and he'd stopped sticking his hair back with that horrid gel he used to use, now his hair hung freely around his face. As if sensing eyes on him he looked up, straight at me. I quickly through my head down praying to anyone who's was listening that he hadn't scene me.

Xxxxxx draco's pov xxxxxxxxxx

We were huddled together at the end of the slytherin table anyway from every one else hoping that our conversation couldn't be herd. The object of our conversation was sitting 2 tables across and a few seats down, just in my view line.

"Do you think I did wrong? I mean writing him that note I mean?" I said, unusual concern on my deep tone. Pansy and Blaise were sitting opposite me, and giving me advice, crap advice I might add, about what to do about Ron.

"No, you know he properly wont think your weirdo" Blaise replied, amusement showing in his eyes, Pansy showed him in the side while giving me a small grin.

"Look pookie, don't glare at me, I said don't, look anyway I think you did the right thing at least now he knows a bit more about you and you said he didn't seem discussed by the fact that you're a guy just wait n see what happens. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Well I was thinking, in the charms corridor on Wednesday, right before lunch, he always walks that way after class even though it takes longer, I think he likes the view of the lake"

"stalker"

I frowned ready to yell and hit Blaise but I felt someone's eyes on me, I glanced up at the boy I'd been fretting over and saw him looking at me, a strange emotion in his eyes that I just couldn't work out, he soon realized he'd been caught, and looked quickly down. Praying that he hadn't been seen but he had. Many thoughts crossed my mind does he know the letters are from me? Does he hate me now more than he did before? Will he ever forgive me after the way I treated him for all those years? Yes him, Potter and Granger were informed that I and many other slytherins were only acting the way we were to not get on our fathers bad side but even so, I did treat him horribly and I'm not exactly putting my self on the line to makeup either.

I'd been so lost in thought that I haden't seen the tables empty of food and my friends stood up.

"Come on Dray, tommorys a nother day."

"For me maybe, but your pushing it if your going to call me Dray again Pansy"

xxxxxxxxxx Rons Pov xxxxxxxxx ( the next day)

The great hall was crowded, people everywhere, smileing laughing and chatting, the post was due any moment and I was antistpating the arrivel of my newest letter. Harry kept looking at me trying to keep my attention, trying to help me focus on something else anything else. A moment latter and the swooping of owls could be heard throught out the hall, and I felt my heart rate speed up in excitement. A brown school owl landed in front of me as I untied the green envelope harry fed the bird beacon and it soon after flew off.

Mione and Harry looked on in a quiet wonder as I carefully took out the neatly folded letter from it envelope.

"_I Love You"_

_By far the three hardest words to say in the English dictionary. And sometimes the hardest words to hear._

_It's weird because it's just three small pitiful words. Words that most have probably said millions of times to mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles, grandmothers and fathers. To best friends leaving or just simply going home after spending the night. Words that were tossed carelessly by love-struck teenagers that resulted in broken hearts and many tears. Said to young girl by uncaring boyfriends in high school simply to get what they wanted._

_Yet as soon as we try to say them to another person, and actually mean it, it's so much different. Harder. They now mean something so much more than we have every encountered in our lives._

_These three small words have caused many sleepless night worrying over what the object of your love might say. Whether they will except or reject your feelings. Whether they mean it or are just saying them back so that you don't feel like a fool._

_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know I'm in love with you; when I am always afraid of losing you, and how can I even lose you? Your not even mine. __I know whom it is or isn't that I am capable of loving from the moment I look in their eyes. The problem is... I just can't see who is capable of loving me. And that's how I get hurt, and I'm starting to think to my self that maybe I'm in too deep, if I cant be with you then there's nothing else worth doing. You see you build up all these defenses the hole fricken suite of armor for years so that no one can hurt you, so no one can touch you, then suddenly one stupid person no different to any other stupid person wonders into your stupid life and you start to care. And sometimes I wonder if you knew who I was would you ever love me but I still cant help but love you in every little signal way possible. So I'm going to take the risk, ok? For you, but I want you to tell me first, am I wasting my time? Chasing after something I might never get because of who I am? Or do I stand a chance?_

_I love you my dear one dragon xx_

"Well that's interesting!"

"Shit"

Well there you go, plz R&R struggling for ideas so plz if you have any there welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
